Shrinking Melody
by HeavenlyTantei
Summary: Hibara has come up with a solution to Conan's tone-deafness, but Conan refuses to try thr procedure. he eventually agrees, and heals the dysfunction in his brain.
1. Sing for me?

JGS's FanFic Factory Presents:

Shrinking

Anime: Detective Conan (case closed )

3rd fanfic

"What the hell, Hibara?!" screamed our favorite little leading man. "Have you gone _mad_? Completely _insane_?" Edogawa Conan's high pitched voice was quite frankly irritated with his work partner, Hibara Ai.

"Well, why not? It would be a big shocker for everyone." Hibara snickered as she started attentively and the computer screen in Dr. Agasa's laboratory. Her fingers tapped quickly on the keyboard, bringing up various windows, documents, and readings.

"I think it's a good idea, Shinchi." Dr. Agasa smiled.

"But its not!" wined Conan. "It's stupid n' I AIN'T DOIN' IT!"

"Kudo-kun, this will help you. Then no one can laugh at you anymore." said a slightly spacey Hibara, who was evidentially imagining Conan after the fact. "pfft—" she c lamped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out the utmost nerve-wrecking laughter.

"Shinchi, your utterly tone deaf. This would be a good thing. This way you won't burn the ears of people who have to listen to you when you all go to karaoke." Dr. Agasa said grinning as he looked over the program Hibara had been making.

Though they had already defeated the strong branches of the black organization as the ASO- - Anti Syborinite Organization- -Hibara still hadn't finished the oh-so-badly-wanted antidote. She had everything done, but she was missing one formula to stabilize the antidote; also so that there would be a guarantee that they would not revert back to the child like state that they now resided in.

It seemed that Hibara had gotten frustrated about fining the last formula component to make the antidote, so she was messing with a new process. Everyone knows good and well that Conan, weather 6 or 17, is completely and utterly tone deaf. Hibara had done some research on his vocal chords and it seemed that they had wonderful potential for a singer, however, his so called sense of tune was somewhat, well, broken…if you consider that to be the right choice of words. His brain was capable of distinguishing dissonance form consonance in sound coming from around, something not being produce by him musically. However, the sound waves produced by his vocal chords when his brain had convinced he is doing anything "musical", his brain has somewhat of a break down and is unable to separate the discerning sound waves from the pleasant ones. This only occurs when the musical message has been set in the brain, which would explain why he is able to talk just fine. 

The idea Conan was vigorously apposed to was a processes to heal that dysfunction is his brain. Which would per say tune up his sense for sounds, thus, he would be able to sing, play instruments, ect.

Still our little Conan, with his face as red as a cheery, was completely against it. It wasn't dangerous—but he just thought that it was completely unnecessary. What was really bothering him is that Hibara wasn't working on the antidote. 

"Kudo-kun," Hibara whispered draping her arms him, lovingly. "I bet 'cha ran-chan would love ya more is you could sing to her while your doing it." Conan's head was redder than roses. Perhaps because knowing that to D. Agasa, it looked like she was seducing him, or that she just talked about him 'doing it with ran' in a sentence. But he thought about it for a second, with a still somewhat spacey Hibara clinging to him, and came to a verdict. 

"awright. But its not for ran, got it?" he said. "a-and also…" he stuttered "c-could ya g-get offa me? This is a…weird position"

Conan-kun had been going through the new procedures for quite some time now. They formula also required training to work, so Hibara had been giving him singing lessons. It had really been an embarrassing experience for Conan, but not as much as the day ran found him out on the 2nd mission to destroy the Organization. (see fanfic 1) he wanted to do everything for her, weather he'd admit it or not. He'd been working real hard,--jut for her.

Week after week, the training continued. Conan was improving is voice more and more, and he was more able to distinguish sounds now. HE even learned how to play the guitar  
and the piano. Lessons only got harder, but somehow, he found them enjoyable.

flip She turned the page quietly, though not really paying attention to her readings. Conan, err, her dearest Shinichi had been coming home late for the pas couple of months. Though she knew his identity (and yes, he confirmed it) he was still in child form and he could get hurt more easily that way. _Good lord,_ she thought._ I have to stop worrying so much. I'll get worry lines. I'm sure Shinchi can take care of him self_. She set down her book and went to go check on dinner. Still thinking off him, she absent mindedly wrote his name in the soup with the stick of the ladle._ Oh come home, Shinichi._ Just then, she heard the door handle c lick

"I'm home," called out a somewhat drained Conan as he dragged himself inside of the Mori's house. Ran knew of his identify, but she still let him stay in the house until the formula was complete. After that, it was arranged that they together would move back into his house. Se could exactly be 'lovey dovey' due to the fact that it just looked, well, weird. Conan thought for sure that ran would be disgusted with him, because in a sense, he was a mutant. But she accepted him-- then realizing she already confessed to him on accident, tried to remain calm. "I'm going strait to bed. Don't bother cooking for me." With that, Conan plopped down on his bed and almost immediately went off to slumber land.

Ran puffed up her cheeks. "geez." She moaned. "at least say that it's not because you hate my cooking or something…" she looked at the cute little boy sleeping serenely. With such a peaceful, adorable look on his face, she could stay mad at him for too long. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek "sweet dreams," she whispered lovingly "My little detective."

update later ;3  
for ze record, i didn't upload the 1st and 2nd Fanfics. they will be up soon enough.


	2. Fools and DryErase Borads

JSG fanfic factory:

Detective conan:

Shinking Melody

Ch2: Fools and dry erase boards

--thanks to Miyanoai who corrected my spelling or Haibara's name; it's 'Haibara' not 'Hibara' like I'd been spelling. MY APPOLOGIGES! It will be spelled correctly from now on!

-------------------

"The day had finally come!" yelped our little detective. He was dancing around the room, clicking his heels. Haibara looked at him with a look that displayed awe, and happiness, and annoyance. "Those damn lessons are OVER!" he squealed. The method was finished...Edogawa Conan finally had an exceptional singing voice. The formula and training had paid off, and he couldn't have been happier. The jumping around was due to the fact that he'd never have to attend another one of Haibara Ai's training lessons. He couldn't wait to do something wit his new found ability.

----------------

"W-what?" sputtered ran. "Thats' why you've been coming home so late?"

"Seriously?" said a wide-eyed Khazuha

"Are ya yankin' my chain, Kudo?" Chuckled a disbelieving yet amused Heji. Then he pondered it for a couple of seconds. Then a sly grin crept across his face and he tipped his head. "Actually, this could be useful," he turned to ran and the slyness in his grin quickly turned to silliness "Now Kudo can sing to you while your do-mnnphhh!" before Heji could finish his sentence, he was tackled by Conan, who then slapped both his tiny hands over Heji's mouth. His cheek's were list on fire, seeing as how Heji's sentence was almost identical to that of Hibara's when she was trying to convince him to try the procedure. Ran, also realizing what Heji was trying to say, pushed both of her hands in her lap and bit her lower lip, her face also turned a deep shade of red.

"SHADDUP HEJI!" Conan yelled struggling to keep his tiny hands over Heji's mouth. Hibara chuckled while Khazuha and Dr. Agasa let out full blown laughter, embarrassing Ran and Conan even more. Living this way was extremely odd, but they'd gotten use to it. They decided to make a band--now they need to pick out a name.

"What about 'Heji and them'? catchy, right?" Heji suggested, writing the name up under the 'possibilities' list on they dry-erase board.

The rest of the group gave him a look while Conan snatched the eraser and wiped away the nonsense.

Khazuha picked up the dry-erase marker and scribbled something onto the board.

Haibara read it aloud. "Fuego Girls"

Khazuha was given 'what-the-f?!' looks by the two boys. "What?" she said in a small voice.

"Incase you haven't noticed, there are BOYS in this band!" yelled Heji while Ran, Haibara, and Dr. Agasa plugged their ears with their index fingers.

"yeah, but there are more girls than boys!" Retired Khazuha, Frankly already smitten with the name.

"AND? You think we want to be referred to as females?!" yelped Conan, his voice cracking.

"Shut up." Haibara flicked all three on the head, and they sat down, glaring at the other opinion.

Ran took her right fist and hit it to her left palm. She then took the marker from Khazuha and Wrote somtithing down. This one the entire group read aloud.

"D.C.S. Melody?"

Ran nodded. "Shinichi is the reason we started this, right? I think that this band would be a way to tell people since it's safe to do now."

"what does the D.C.S. Sand for?" Haibara questioned, with a hint of likenesses her voice.

Ran giggled. "Detective Conan Shrunk." Conan began to blush.

"well I like it." Dr. Agasa said. Haibara nodded her head in agreement.

"me too."

Khazuha tipped her head and smiled. "it rolls off the tongue really easy. I'm all for it!

Everyone looked at Heji. "I like it, but I still think that my--" Everyone gave him an 'oh, really?' sarcastic look, and he sighed. "fine. Me too."

"Then it's decided!" ran squealed, scooping up Conan and kissed his head.


End file.
